degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Iloveeli4ever/Degrassi Fanfiction: Megan Duevel Chapter 4
This is the chapter when new characters come in. Yay:) Okay, so first of all... If you haven't read the first few chapters, I suggest that you do. Second of all, if you like my fanfiction, please share it. Thanks :)) I kneel down to gather my stuff, when I become aware of someone next to me. I don't bother to even look up, though. "Sorry, I am such a klutz." He says. "Yeah. You better be." I say, trying my best to sound absolutely disgusted. I focus on gathering my stuff. "Is this yours?" Says the guy, now kneeling next to me, and holding out one of my books. I keep looking down at the tan-colored floors while snatching the book from his tan hands. Soon I have gathered up all my books, but I stay squatting down anyways. I look up to see the same large hand stretched towards me. I feel I have no choice, so I take it. I get pulled up to see a guy who looks about my age. I'll be honest- he is really good-looking. He has moussy brown hair that is side-swept over his forehead, and big green eyes. He smiles at me- he has a really genuine smile. He has long athletic legs and strong, tan arms. His voice is even more enticing, "I'm Smith. Sorry for knocking into you, I'm new here and kind of used to the private schools." "Megan, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out at you like that." I say, and I can feel my cheeks burning up. Why does this ALWAYS have to happen? I realize that we are still holding hands, and take mine away, returning it to my side. At this moment, I really want to walk away, but it's obvious he has more to say to me. "Are you new here too? Or..." He actually seems interested, so I decide to amuse him. "Yeah, I'm from Minnesota. I came here to live with my mom and my brother K.C." "Oh wow. Cool. I'm just from this private Christian school around here. I play sports with a lot of the guys here- so I already have some pretty good friends." This conversation seems to be getting old, so I change the subject, "Okay, well it was nice meeting you, but I really should get going to my next class." I say, staring down at my red Converse high tops. I try to squeeze by him, but he gets in front of me. "What's your next class?" He just doesn't quit does he? "Mrs. Dawes 10th grade English. I'm in the gifted classes, so... Yeah." "Wow, really? Me too! You wouldn't happen to know where it is would you?" Great. My next class is with him. Not that he isn't nice or anything... "Yeah, uh... It's right there" I say, pointing directly behind him. "Oh. Right." I laugh at him, and he chuckles back at me. Okay, he might not be too bad after all. "Let's get to class." I say, as we walk off down the hall. Okay, so THAT was horrible, but whatever. Next chapter, I will include even MORE new characters. So yes, please keep reading, even if that chapter wasn't the best... I have some pretty good story lines in mind, so please don't get bored.... Category:Blog posts